


Women and Weapons

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [26]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Flirting, One Night Stands, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “I’ve already got an impressive arsenal of pretty weapons. One more will do us good as the fight worsens.”





	Women and Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Aleta Ogord/Nebula - comrades.
> 
> **Spoilers for GotG vol.2**.

“Come with us,” Ogord says as she extends a gloved hand to Nebula. “I’ve already got an impressive arsenal of pretty weapons. One more will do us good as the fight worsens.”

Nebula snarls, wanting to spit at the offering. She knows that if Gamora overheard this Ravager’s words, there would be bloodshed at the poor Knowhere watering hole they’re currently sizing up. “I’ve been a weapon my entire life,” she says, pushing away from the sticky bar. “I’m done being wielded.”

But Ogord just grins, the expression sinister beneath her curtain of lank hair. “You’ve misunderstood me, pet. While I admire your,” she pauses, eyes raking up and down Nebula’s body, “ _advancements_ , they are not the real threats. Haven’t you ever heard the expression ‘a woman is a weapon?’”

Nebula has a gut reaction to that word— _woman_. It curls sweet and hot inside her. She thought she was finished with being _seen_ , but now all she wants is for Captain Ogord to find out how much of a woman she really is. “I have a team already,” she says, though the words make her cringe. “But they seem to be taking care of business here themselves.”

Ogord extends her hand again. “Then perhaps we can be comrades of a different sort.”

“Maybe,” Nebula says, taking her hand. “Just for tonight.”


End file.
